Diplomacy
by I Can Wiggle My Nose
Summary: A typical hackneyed tale - angsty blood elf meets lovely night elf, and smoochies ensue. Carson is a mage on the verge of demon-magic induced insanity, and Saedi is a druid with a destiny. Rated M for later naughty business.
1. Chapter 1

CHAPTER ONE – in which a rather flimsy premise is presented

Weeks of trekking. Weeks and weeks. A ship to Stormwind, the tram to Ironforge and then ages in the saddle. One could never be entirely sure about the safety of the road ahead, but straying from the road was even more dangerous. Saedi would have preferred traveling at night, but the need to embrace the customs of the land to which she traveled outweighed her need for shade, or to rest her eyes. Her sleep at night was fitful, and during the day she felt nauseous from so swift a change. A short stay at Aerie peak did nothing to ease her weariness. Dwarves were always _so_ rowdy – and the Wildhammer clan was the rowdiest, drunkest group of dwarves she had ever come across. Learning to sleep at night with that going on was nearly impossible, so she left as soon as she could. She longed for a rest at an inn, and food that was fresh and tasty, but she was in inhospitable lands, and would be for several months. She tried not to think too hard about that.

Her father and mother had summoned her. Not asked her to drop by, summoned her, officially. She was trembling with anticipation when she opened the door to the room where the ruling council of Darnassus sat. Her mother, the high priestess of Elune sat at one of the two seats of prominence, and her father, Mafurion Stormrage sat in the other. The heads of the noble families, the great teachers of Darnassus, and those elected as elders sat in smaller chairs arranged in a semicircle facing them. Saedi stepped forward. The excitement was making her palms sweat, and she tried to wipe them inconspicuously on her tunic. She was needed, truly needed, after years of training, years of doing mindless tasks in order to earn trust across Azeroth. A post in Shattrah, or Dalaran was waiting. She would be the representative of her people on the front lines of conflict. Negotiations, deliberations, a chance to hone her skills. She stood very straight and still, her shoulders back, her eyes bright. At last, her mother spoke.

"Saedi Stormrage, you have been brought before this council in a time of great need. The time has come for enemies to become friends. It is only out of great necessity that we ask this of you, as there is great danger in this task," She held out a thick parchment envelope, tied with string and sealed with deep blue wax, "This missive is to be taken to Silvermoon City, and delivered into the hands of the current regent, Loth'emar Theron."

Saedi sighed inwardly. How like her mother. Was it really necessary to go to so much trouble to antagonize her, yet again, for her life choices? Summoning the whole council to shame Saedi in front of them was so… over the top. Against her mothers' wishes she had chosen to learn the druidic arts, instead of joining the priestesses of Elune. Her mother wanted her to remain in Darnassus, close to her people and her traditions, but instead Saedi had become the first and only night elf to join the ranks of the Emissaries of Azeroth. Now she was mocking her outright, with an impossible and pointless task. Her shoulders dropped, and her features became distant. "If this is your idea of a joke, it isn't funny," she murmured, and turned to leave. Her and cheeks burned with shame and she could feel her eyes beginning to water. Her father's voice stopped her.

"No, my child, it isn't," She turned back. She'd forgotten he was there. He would never have allowed a trick like this. Suddenly she was alert and attentive.

"It is imperative that this letter reach Lord Theron within two months, if not sooner. It is only the gravest emergency that would call us to send you, as it were, into the belly of the beast. To preserve your safety, however, we have been given permission by Varion Wrynn himself to give you this," He had taken the package from her mother, and extended it along with a carved amber insignia on a leather cord. Saedi's eyes grew wide. The Golden Mark allowed passage of anyone through any territory, into any city, even into the prescence of the leader of any race, no questions asked. This was real, and serious. She stepped forward and took the package and the stone from her father's hands.

"What emergency necessitates our calling upon our enemies?"

Both of her parents looked very grave, and the others in the room shifted uncomfortably. Saedi noticed the set of her mother's jaw had changed, and her face had become pinched.

"You have heard of the strange flu some seem to be infected with?"

Saedi's eyes widened. "You mean…?" She let slip before she broke off, remembering herself. She returned to more formal terms.

"Yes, I have heard, but only vague tales. What am I to tell the regent lord?"

"You will be briefed by Ano, here. He will tell you everything you need to know." Tyrande indicated one of the elves seated at the table, a healer. Saedi knew what was expected of her, but her mind was racing as she the council.

"I accept your charge, and will deliver this as soon as is possible."

"We await your return, with his reply in hand. Goddess watch over you, my child."

The rest of the room rose, and said simultaneously "And may Elune guide your footsteps, Saedi Stormrage of Darnassus."

That was how her journey had begun, with pomp and circumstance. She was nearing its end, and the most dangerous portion lay ahead. Saedi knew she was exhausted, and had decided to rest at the edge of Eversong Woods before she was too deep in blood elf lands. Her back against a tree, she tried to nap while her stormsaber hunted for its dinner. She had to stay alert after this, she had to. It could mean life or death. She wrapped the leather cord around her wrist and in between her fingers, so that the stone rested in the palm of her hand, where she could quickly show it to anyone who approached her. She crossed her arms over her chest and propped her head on the trunk. Her eyelids drooped. The forest was full of songbirds, and the shade was so cool…

She couldn't have been asleep for more than an hour when a booted foot kicked her awake. She looked up, confused, at a female sin'dorei, dressed in a green uniform. The woman had a bow and arrow in her arms, and it was stretched taut, the arrow inches from Saedi's face. Two other blood elves stood behind her, also taking aim.

"Little night elf, what are you doing so far from home?"

The dig at her size hurt, but she didn't have time to acknowledge it. She raised her palm slowly, to show the Golden Mark, and said in Thalassian, "I come with a message for your regent's eyes only. My name is Saedi Stormrage, and I am an Emissary. Please, let me pass through these lands."

The other woman cocked an eyebrow at her, but released the tension on her bow. Then she leaned in to study the amber stone. She didn't seem to like doing it, but she signaled to her companions to lower their weapons as well. She drew away with them, and they had a hurried discussion before returning. She extended a hand, which Saedi grasped, and pulled her to her feet.

"Lieutenant Alyce Swiftmantle, of the Farstriders. If you truly are what you claim, we will escort you to Silvermoon. A mistake of your identity could be… unfortunate."

Saedi ignored the veiled threat, and agreed to the proposal, knowing that it was less for her protection, and more for their own benefit. If she was proven to be a spy, they would know exactly what she had seen on the way to the city, and there would be no way for her to communicate via a scrying glass if they were watching.

The rest of her journey to Silvermoon was uneventful. The rangers were constantly watching her, but she gave them no reason to attack. The blonde woman who had awakened her was obviously in command, and her subordinates scurried to complete any task she gave them. She had an almost snakelike quality, in that the two young men with her were terrified she would spring and attack with a poisonous bite. Over the next three days Saedi took great interest in watching the way she led.

At the walls a messenger was sent ahead to inform those who needed to know of her presence. Then she was escorted to Sunfury Spire by heavily armed gaurds. She hadn't brought a weapon with her, but she was still searched twice before she could enter. She and her (thoroughly searched) belongings were placed in rooms on the top floor. It like a prison cell, only much fancier. The windows were so small that not even a gnome could squeeze through them, and there was a straight drop to paved road outside that. The door had been bolted from the outside. Saedi smiled wryly. It was unsurprising that they wouldn't trust her an inch, despite her credentials.

She was not called to audience with Lord Theron for two days, and when finally she was it came as a complete relief. She felt pent up, and that feeling outweighed the butterflies in her stomach. It was comforting to note that the room in which she was to meet him was small, designed not to impress, but for functionality. There was a long table surrounded with chairs, and a cupboard by one wall that was filled with papers, inks, and other necessities.

She had just sat down to wait when Theron himself swept into the room. She stood respectfully as he entered, but he gestured for her to sit, seating himself directly across from her.

"I would greet you in the manner dictated by custom, but I'm afraid I have very little time. What is your business here? What have you to tell me?" His words were matter-of-fact, but not at all rude. He was abrupt and straightforward. Saedi decided then that she liked him.

"A message, from the High Priestess Tyrande Whisperwind." She extended the packet across to him, and he took it. "To make this process as simple as possible, I suggest you read it first, and I will answer any following questions you may have."

He simply nodded before breaking the seal and reading. His expression grew grimmer with each passing page, and his lips became progressively thinner. When he set the letter aside, his manner was grave.

"You're entirely certain that this affects both our races?"

"The first we knew of the illness came from two high elves found near death in Dalaran. When our own people contracted the disease we knew that neither race was safe."

"And it affects no others?"

"As you read in the letter, we have found evidence that the disease has… magical origins. We cannot tell if it was accidental, or sabotage, but elves are the only peoples who can be infected. Other races cannot even be carriers. Our concern arises from Dalaran – it is a haven for both out allegiances, and within the sewers, well, anything can fester. You may have some amongst you ill already; we have no way of knowing."

"It is true that a rather strange flu has been present, but few have died so far… What exactly is it that your leader proposes? How we to collaborate when there is a mutual hatred between our races?"

The Priestess wishes you to send a representative who can continue communications with you. We have much information to share, but it is sensitive and requires a knowledgeable mind. She wishes you to send an alchemist or healer of your own, one who may examine what we have collected and relay what they find to you. If you agree with us that this is a deadly issue we are dealing with, further negotiations must find a neutral venue for collaborative study, that we may eradicate this plague from both our peoples." Finished with her speech, she took a deep breath. Lord Theron still looked grave, but the corners of his eyes crinkled in amusement.

"Did you spend your time awaiting my presence practicing that little speech?" Saedi nodded, blushing a little. "I have not heard your name amongst the ranks of the Emissaries until recently. You are quite new?" again she nodded. "So how am I to know an agent of mine will be able to pass through your city unharmed?" Her answer was hurried, but the thought occurred afterwards that he might have been joking.

"You have my word as an Emissary. I am Kaldorei, but my duty as a negotiator comes first. I can assure you that no harm shall come to anyone you send."

"Provided of course, that they do not provoke any harm."

She raised her eyebrows at him, unsure what he meant. "Sir?"

He rubbed his face with his hands, as though tired. "Nothing, do not worry yourself. I should like you to see all that our city has to offer in the name of knowledge that you can return with a favorable report of our abilities. A decision will be made within the week, and a representative will be chosen to return to Darnassus with you."

"Thank you, sir."

"I believe there is someone waiting outside to take you around the city. You are dismissed."

She stood, bowing to him, and exchanged a few parting pleasantries. When she exited the room, there was indeed someone waiting for her, the young woman who had escorted her to the city. She was no longer wearing green leathers, though. Now she wore a long sage green dress that accented her blonde hair and fair skin. She smiled thinly at Saedi.

"My father would like me to show you our city."

Saedi was a little taken aback. "Your… father?"

"Lord Theron. I took my mother's name when I joined the Farstriders."

"I see." She didn't know what else to say. Alyce was intimidating, to say the least. She was much healthier in appearance than her fellow elves, and her eyes were a darker green and glowed very little. There was a sharp intelligence behind those eyes, and Saedi thought, a hidden cruelty. It made her flesh crawl.

She behaved and dressed in the current fashions – gold trim and embroidery on every square inch of fabric, and her eyes downcast, her hands folded neatly in front of her. She was restrained, but coy, spoke softly and lightly about nothing in particular, and took small neat steps that made her hips sway gently. She was very different from the officer that had escorted her to the city.

Saedi was shown the fountains and sculpture in the Court of the Sun, which she admired appropriately. They had just passed through farstrider square (rather hurriedly she thought, but of course she wasn't going to be allowed to examine their military apparatus closely) on their way to the royal exchange (she would, however, be shown their tremendous wealth. Always vanity with blood elves) when the bright blue sky suddenly clouded over, and fat drops of rain began to fall. They raced back to the spire, but it was absolutely pouring by the time they got indoors.

Alyce wrung out her wide sleeves a bit, and apologized for the abrupt end to the tour still looking demure under her dripping bangs. She assured Saedi they could complete it another time, perhaps the next day. Saedi was again showed to her rooms, and her wet things were taken away to dry.

She set about oiling and polishing her armor, and repairing any damage or wear it had taken on the long journey. It was tedious, but she had little else to occupy herself with, and the pounding drum of rain on the rooftops was very soothing, and so she passed the afternoon quietly.


	2. Chapter 2

**It's taken me a horrendously long amount of time to get this one out, but as a little bonus - chapter one has been completely revised! Unfortunately, I'm preparing to move, so Chapter 3 may be a long time in coming. Anyway, enjoy!**

CHAPTER TWO – in which our two protagonists meet

Despite the peaceful afternoon, Saedi tossed and turned through most of the night. She couldn't quite put a finger on the cause. It could have been the bed – it was just a taste too small and her feet hung off the edge. It might be nerves, or the simple fact that she was trying to sleep at night, when usually she would have been wide awake. Her insomnia might have been caused by any number of things, but a small part of her thought the answer lay in Silvermoon itself. She felt a vague sense of disquiet always. Though the buildings were lovely, the gardens beautiful and the accommodations luxurious, they could not hide the taint of fel corruption that seemed to be present everywhere. Saedi didn't want to admit to herself that she was uncomfortable here, but it bit at her. She had thought that amongst elves she would feel almost as at home as she felt in Darnassus, but she had clearly been wrong.

Shifting herself against the pillows, she sighed at her own naïveté. Of course she would never be comfortable in the surgical cleanliness of Silvermoon, even without the demon-magic filled air. There was also another, more petty reason for her discomfort – Alyce. Much of her life until this point had been spent amongst Draenei, Tauren, and her fellow Kaledorei, and to them she had been a dainty little thing. However, despite her 'petite' size, she still towered over most humans, and of course dwarves and gnomes; but one really couldn't compare oneself to a human, no matter how pretty. Elves and humans had too little in common, but here, amongst those who were practically her own kin… She felt… overly large. The delicate, small boned blood elf woman made her feel bulky and clumsy. Alyce was a songbird and Saedi was a barn owl. She sighed again and turned over in the bed that was _almost_ comfortable.

As a distraction, she opened the small window to let in a little fresh air. What wafted in was cool and smelled of rain, and reminded her so much of home it pained her. She thought of her garden, and how it would look in the moonlight after such a rain, beads of water dripping from lush green leaves, and fell asleep fantasizing about what she would plant come spring.

The next morning she was summoned once again to audience with Lord Theron. This time, however was in a larger and more elaborate room, and there were several others with him. One was Alyce, who stood by her father's side. The second was Grand Magister Rommath, who nodded at Saedi as she entered. Theron began to introduce her to the Magister, but she was distracted by a fifth prescence in the room.

A tall man lounged in an elegant chair, exuding boredom. He completely ignored Saedi, which gave her the perfect chance to examine him closely. He had long red-blonde hair brushed back from his face, and a tuft of beard on his chin. His skin was pale but ruddy, which spoke of ill health and too much time indoors. He had two silver rings in the cartilage of each ear, and poisonous green eyes. He couldn't have been very old, but he had lines on his forehead and around his mouth. They were the kind of lines that came from frowning too often. His lips were full, and the corners turned down in a permanent scowl. He might have been handsome, but the unpleasantness that positively oozed from his skin hid any trace of attractiveness. He wore elegant red robes, but they didn't seem to suit him – the hand he had propped his chin on was ink-stained, and he would probably be more at home in a dusty study than in the sunny audience chamber.

She couldn't fathom any reason for this person to be here, especially when it was so obvious he didn't remotely want to be there. That question was almost immediately answered by Lord Theron

"You have already met my daughter," at this Alyce bowed slightly, "and this is my son, Magister Carson Theron." Lord Theron gestured at the man slumped in the high-backed chair. Saedi bowed to him, but the man did nothing to acknowledge her presence other than look at her. His eyes were full of contempt when they met hers, and they traveled slowly over the rest of her body. Her throat tightened and her stomach lurched uncomfortably when his eyes rested a moment too long on her breasts. He then returned his eyes to her face, sneering slightly, and then looked away, ignoring her completely. Saedi stiffened at the affront he silently presented, and she felt her cheeks burning with anger and embarrassment as she turned back to Lord Theron and opened her mouth to speak.

"I am-" she broke off and cleared her throat, "I am honored to meet your family, but might I ask..?" She broke off again. She flushed at her awkwardness, and cursed the man who had disconcerted her so.

Lord Theron seemed to read her mind, and there was a twinkle of merriment in his eyes when he replied. "My son is an accomplished alchemist, and has been given many awards in the field of magic as well as herbalism and their uses."

Saedi struggled to keep her face from showing her confusion. Why was he telling her all this? To impress her? In the corner of her eye she saw the younger Theron frowning at his father in mystification.

"This, among other things, has lead me to conclude that he is the most fitting candidate to evaluate the research you have gathered in Darnassus. He shall accompany you to your city, and report his findings to me, and the council.

Saedis eyebrows raised in surprise, but that was all she allowed to slip out. She inclined her head to Lord Theron, "An excellent choice, I am sure." She turned to Magister Theron and began to outline the main plan for the journey. He had sat bolt upright at his father's announcement, and was glaring at him. His hands gripped the arms of the chair so tightly his knuckles were white. He seemed prepared to ignore Saedi completely, but eventually he turned his flashing green gaze to her face.

"…and in your company we may travel to Thunder Bluff by airship, but from there we must fly."

His eyes darted around vaguely, and he seemed to shake himself. "Yes… yes, of course. I will have a dragonhawk sent along."

A very uncomfortable half hour was spent arranging minor details, and Saedi was glad to escape the room.

She was short for a night elf. Even though he was quite tall, the night elves he had met when he was younger had stood head and shoulders over him, even the women. She probably wasn't much taller than himself. She was slim and fit, with long legs. Her hair was cut short, just brushing her shoulders. It was white, an unusual color amongst her race. She was a unique specimen– her face was not as square, her eyes not as angled as most kaldorei. Her skin was a creamy off-white, rather than blue or purple, also unusual for her kind. She wasn't beautiful in any traditional sense, but she was very striking.

Carson had little personal interest in her – he wanted to have done with this mess and return to his classroom. He was annoyed that he had been called away from his tasks (he was always so busy), and he did his best to completely ice the situation, so that it would be over as quickly as possible. People rarely stuck around when they didn't feel welcome. He was lost in thought when he dimly heard his father introduce the little creature.

She bowed a little stiffly to him. Good, she was already uncomfortable. He made a show of looking over her as one would a horse. He saw her flush with embarrassment and turn away. '_Not so stoic now, are we?_ _Silly thing._' He vaguely heard his father listing his various achievements, but he was preoccupied with thoughts on the next day's lessons.

He was abruptly brought back into the present by the words "… He shall accompany you..." His spine stiffened, he sat up, startled and angry. He was searching for something to say, anything that would allow him to escape, but his intellect failed him. All he could do was curse inwardly, over and over. He managed to quell his emotions when she began to speak directly to him.

When the basics were outlined for the journey, he stormed to his office and sat down positively seething. He spent the rest of the afternoon trying desperately to find a way out. He did NOT want to leave Silvermoon, and did NOT want to spend weeks wandering around with some earth-mother hippie druid. The idea was inconceivable. He refused absolutely to go, and was determined to find his way out of the situation.

Saedi's tour was continued after her audience with the regent. Alyce showed her many rather uninteresting buildings before an impressive arched building caught her attention. It cauight her so quickly that she interrupted her guide's long monologue about the Magister's Hall.

"Is that your library?" She asked without thinking.

"Yes…" She seemed a little put-off.

"I'd like to see it very much, if you don't mind. I remember it vaguely, and I'd like to see it again."

"Have you visited our city before?" Alyce looked surprised, and a little angry.

"Once, but I was a child. It has been a long time." Saedi smiled as reassuringly as she could, though for a moment or two she was a little afraid. There was something not right brewing behind those deep green eyes.

Then she smiled, and the shadow disappeared. "I see. Why don't I draw you a map to it so you can come back on your own, that way you can spend as much time as you like there. The knowledge contained there is meant to be available to everyone, but faction tensions have made it difficult for non-horde members to obtain it. We do have lending libraries in Rachet and Booty Bay, however." Her smile became a little wry, "Not that goblins have much use for them."

Saedi laughed appropriately, and thanked her. With that, they promptly moved on. The building Alyce had been speaking about when she was interrupted turned out to be the Hall of Magisters, where that organization did most of its work.

"…and, incidentally, where my brother teaches." Saedi was again taken unawares, and stared at Alyce.

"He _teaches_? Teaches students?" Saedi realized how stupid she sounded, and bit her lip. She was managing to ruin the entire situation, and was giving a bad impression. She couldn't believe her own incompetence.

"Of course he teaches. There's great competition to become one of his apprentices." Alyce was looking at her oddly, as if Saedi had asked if plants grew.

"My apologies, he just doesn't seem the type-"

Alyce threw back her head and let loose a tinkling laugh. "I see. Yes, he does teach. I'm not sure he enjoys it, but as one of the most powerful magisters in the city, it's practically required of him."

"That seems a little… unfortunate." She chose the word carefully.

"For him or his students?" Her companion winked conspiratorially. "Would you like to peek in on one of his classes?"

Saedi wasn't sure what to say. "I – I believe it would be very interesting." '_and revealing_,' she thought to herself.

They entered the building and went up a flight of stairs. Another flight and a long hallway brought them to a little balcony overlooking the large, traditional classroom. Magical apparatuses lined the walls, except for the one at the front, which was covered in sliding slateboards. A handful of young mages in their acolyte robes stood at various marble-topped tables. Each students table was piled with books and papers, and bowls of herbs and reagents.

Carson himself stood at the front. He was gesturing animatedly, and intermittently sketching on one of the slateboards with a limestone pencil. His wording was intensely complex, as were the diagrams and formulae covering the boards. Though he wore shabby and stained robes, his students obviously held him in awe, wincing when he raised his voice on one point or another.

Saedi managed to glean somehow that they were coming to the end of a discourse on portals. After another few minutes he stopped abruptly, and stood gazing silently over his students, arms crossed. There seemed to be an unspoken message in that gesture, because the acolytes began scrambling to complete their mysterious task. They rustled papers, measured reagents, made hurried calculations. At last, portals began popping open throughout the room. Each one he examined in turn, making small comments about each, but never offering praise.

One student's portal puffed and sparked, and then imploded with a flash of light. She struggled to re-cast the spell before her professor noticed, but it was too late. She trembled as he approached and examined the reagent she was using. Then he shifted through the bunch of papers on her desk and perused a few of them. Anger clouded his face as he found what he was looking for. He flung the offending sheets onto the worktop and pointed at a specific spot on one of them.

"Look at this calculation. Does it look correct to you?"

The little apprentice stuttered when she spoke. "Whi-which p-part?

"This part, right here. The coordinates are in the wrong place. You've also completely muddled the polarity process. Have you been listening at all to any of my lectures?" He was demanding, insulting. He loomed over the little creature, like a dragon preparing to make the final blow to its prey.

"I-I'm sorry s-sir, I must've m-made a m-mistake – It w-won't happen again, I promise, sir, please -" He slapped her face with the palm of his hand, stopping her mid-sentence. He turned silently away from her and walked back to his podium. Saedi could see the young woman's eyes watering, her cheeks red.

"I have told all of you this time and time again – you cannot afford to make mistakes. Errors, no matter how small, can cost you your life. If you do not have the discipline to learn the use of magic correctly, I suggest you leave and stop wasting my time." He cleared his throat and turned to the chalkboard. "Now, returning to the lesson…"

Saedi had seen enough. He disgusted her absolutely, and she did not relish the idea of spending nearly two months with him. '_You'll have to grit your teeth and bear it. He's a beast, but once this is over, it's over, and you'll never have to see him again. Besides, this is important. _' Struggling to keep her disgust from spreading to her face, she followed Alyce out into the Elder's Walk and on to the Bazaar, where they spent the rest of the afternoon looking at the wares for sale there – clothing, trinkets, relics from bygone eras. There was even a stall run by a one-eyed troll selling rare and mysterious weapons that both Saedi and Alyce spent a good deal of time ogling over.

Before she returned to her rooms for the evening, Alyce drew a map to the Silvermoon Library, and she was determined to visit it the next day. She wanted to see it once more before she left, as it would probably be the last time she would be able to in her lifetime.


	3. Chapter 3

**Ok I lied about chapter three. It turned out I'd written most of it already, and it needed a lot less revision than I thought it would.**

Chapter 3 – In which madness is revealed.

The library in Silvermoon was large and very impressive, if a little dilapidated. High shelves of books that grazed the vaulted ceilings were crammed full. The air was heavy with the smell of old books, and fat dust motes floated lazily in the light from long windows. After exploring a little, Saedi soon found herself engrossed in a large book on gardening. When she closed her eyes, she could see the garden she had left in Darnassus, lush and wild. She could almost feel the cool touch of the ivy, almost smell the night primroses that popped open at dusk and spread their heady scent through the trees. She inhaled deeply, trying to catch the smell, but instead breathed in a cloud of dust. She choked, and coughed loudly for a few minutes. Her eyes watered and her throat was dry, and the air around her suddenly seemed musty and close. A cool drink was called for. She closed her book and walked quickly through the shelves, trying to recall where the entrance was. She realized that it had gotten very late, and she might not be entirely safe returning to the rooms that had been provided for her. She slipped from her pocket the glowing amber that marked her status, and clutched it tightly.

Carson had been sitting in the main chamber of the library for hours, just under the magic-powered working model of the heavens. It was his favorite spot there, and one of the few places he felt completely at ease. During the day, sunlight from the skylight above cut swaths through the dusty air and made the room glow. He could sit back, bathing in a sunbeam, and watch harried acolytes scurry through the shelves. Now however, Carson was buried in his nightly studies of the arcane. Books and scrolls were stacked in teetering piles around him, all part of his scholarly endeavors. He shuffled through crumbling parchments, searching for forgotten knowledge; spells, formulae, theories that had been passed over by those before him.

Before his eyes the writing in so many ancient languages blurred. He pressed long fingers over his forehead, feeling the first stabs of an oncoming headache. He couldn't quit now, not halfway through the translation of a promising exposition. Maybe just a small break, to rest his eyes… Stretching, he examined his surroundings, and – something in the shadows. No, it was that minx of a night elf, slinking through _his_ library. The headache was stronger now, pounding his temples and fueling his anger. He rose from his chair and started towards her. She seemed lost, and a little afraid, but it was always hard to tell with that kind. She was so engrossed in her own thoughts that she didn't even hear him approach her. His voice was imperious and cold.

"You there. What are you doing here?"

She flinched, startled. "I was just leaving," She cleared her throat. She had an odd look in her eyes when they met his. It might have been one of disgust. Her voice was cracked. "I lost track of time and I'm afraid I can't find my way out," The small smile on her lips wilted at the expression on his face.

"I asked you why you were here."

"I came to see the library – I'd heard it was larger even than the Athenaeum in Stormwind, and I –" He grabbed her wrist and pulled her around to face him.

"Liar! You filthy little spy. Tell me what you were doing here!" Those silver eyes of hers were wide, staring. Her lips parted but no words came out. He grabbed her other arm and pinned her to the shelves behind her. The insignia in her hand slipped from her grip and clattered to the floor. His voice became low, and biting.

"You aren't here on any kind of ambassador's mission. You came here to frighten my father into sharing our secrets with your tales about some mysterious disease. He trusts you, but I am not so easily fooled. Do not think you will get away with this. As soon, as _soon_ as you are found out you will be killed, and I hope I am there to see it," he hissed.

Some small part of his mind noticed she was trembling, and she was trying to speak, but the words seemed caught in her throat. His grip on her arms tightened. "Th-the books…" she choked out. There was panic, and terror written all over her face. It gave him a vague sense of satisfaction. He shook her violently, demanding answers. Then a single, pearlescent tear spilled onto her cheek and traced its way down to her chin. He couldn't help but watch its descent. It snapped something inside of him. His breath caught in his chest, and a sudden flood of unfamiliar emotions engulfed him and carried him away.

A red fog seemed to surround him, blurring his vision and making him dizzy. He wanted to hurt, to maim… _kill_. Then Carson's mind, so sluggish for the moment, caught up with him and he tore himself away from Saedi. He flung her aside and disappeared amongst the shelves, trying to fight the bile that was rising in his throat. His own actions sickened him, and made his stomach heave.

Saedi's knees gave way and she sank to the floor, gasping for breath. She couldn't move, and didn't until one of the Keepers of the library found her and informed her that the place was closing. Somehow she managed to stumble through the streets and to her rooms, completely unharmed. There had been a close brush with an arcane guardian, but the night was her territory. Now she was safe.

In the lavatory, she splashed cool water on her face with shaking hands. She struggled to comprehend what had just happened. She was terrified for her own safety. _This would be the man who would return with her to Darnassus_. If he was insane, would she even make it back? She felt overwhelmed. Going to the window, she looked out at the waning moon and prayed to Elune for protection, and guidance. Before curling up in her bed, a single thought hovered in her mind.

'_If I am on my guard on the journey, and keep my weapon nearby, I will be able to kill him before he kills me_.' It wasn't very comforting, but it was very satisfying.

Carson stomped down the hallway that led to the family dining room, in a secluded portion of the spire. His headache from the night before had returned, and the sunlight streaming through the windows made it worse. Though it was only eight in the morning, he was already in a foul mood. He wanted to tell his father he would not go with the kaldorei diplomat, but he wasn't sure he could do it without causing an argument. This required tact, but between his headache and his distemper, he doubted he could do it well, if at all. But, it was now or never.

He put out a hand and pushed open the door to the dining room. His father sat at the head of a long table, eating his breakfast and reading some financial reports. The room was otherwise empty. His sister had already eaten and left, her plates were still at her place.

Carson sat down at his own place at the table, and cleared his throat uncomfortably. "Father, I wanted to discuss…" Closing his eyes, he berated himself for his own awkwardness. Lord Theron glanced up at him, then returned to his papers, mumbling a short, "Yes?"

He cleared his throat again. The pounding in his temples was extremely distracting. "I wanted to discuss your decision to send me with the Emissary."

"You are the only person I find competent enough for the task. Besides, it would not hurt you to become more involved in the decision making for this kingdom.

"I cannot go. I have obligations to the Magisters, to my students. Besides, we have the ability and resources here to cure this disease. They are our enemies, and assisting them is foolish." He made the last sentence more biting than he had meant to, and saw the result in his father's face.

"I have made my decision, and you _will _go." The edge in his voice should have told Carson to stop there and admit defeat.

"I refuse it!" Carson exploded, "I've too much work to do here. I have no interest in politics. If what she says is true, then I'm sure we can solve this problem on our own. We have no need to consort with our enemies! Send my sister if you think this is so important, but leave me out of this. _She_ could do a better job than I."

His father narrowed his eyes at him and spoke quietly, "You and I both know that your sister cannot be trusted. If anyone will rule this city after my death it will be you, and it's high time you learned a little something about leadership."

"She's a snake, but that doesn't change her ability to sweet talk and bargain. It may even improve it. She will do better in Darnassus than I ever could. Their customs of manner are strange, and I haven't the inclination to make myself pleasant to them. She can simper her way into the highest circles, and work any situation to her favor. Send her."

"I will not give her any more power than she already has in this government. Pack your bags, you leave within the week. This conversation is over." Lor'themar stood, shuffled together his papers, and left the room.

Carson fumed silently all afternoon.


End file.
